Bad Boy's and Blondes
by Unknown-RoxasXIII
Summary: When Roxas' twin brother moves into town he finds that Roxas' life is not as normal as you may presume. Then the name Vanitas comes up and Ventus' curiosity grows overwhelming. Main Pairing: VanVen Side Pairings: Akuroku.Lemon in farther chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy's and Blondes**

_Chapter 1: When you meet a brunette and bluenette_

Ventus rolled over onto his left side as he stared at his digital clock that lied beside a glass of water that he had brought in before going to bed, a black lamp that his mother had bought him, and a framed picture of him and his brother that they had taken before the divorce. The clock's last digit number changed and it now showed that it was _6:30 A.M._

A sigh escaped his throat before he threw off the blanket and got up off the bed. The scent of bacon, eggs, and toast filled the air as he ran a hand threw his side-spiked blonde hair. He came in front of a mirror and saw that his hair was still the same as it always was when he woke up; spikey and frizzy.

"Ventus! Are you awake yet?" His mom called from downstairs in her sweet voice.

"Yes mom! I'm up!" He replied before walking over to the window and opening the tan colored curtains that touched the floor and covered a window door that lead to a small balcony.

Once he did it revealed a morning sunlight that showed him the new city he was now living in Twilight Town. He didn't bother go out onto the balcony but instead stared outside the window. His head continued to scratch which also continued to make him annoyed. After a few seconds of scratching he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. _It's going to be a long day._ He thought.

Once after taking his shower he headed downstairs into the kitchen to where his mom stood in front of the stove cooking exactly what he smelled when he woke up, bacon, eggs, and toast. He slid into the nearest seat at the table before taking a drink of water that was placed on the coaster beside his hand.

"Ventus, where is your glass from last night?" His mom asked turning around and crossing her arms. His mom, Aerith, was nothing like him in various ways. For one way was that she was a brunette and he was a blonde. Her eyes were green and his were blue. But she says that he and his brother, Roxas, got their looks from their father. He was blue eyed and had blonde spiky hair like them.

Ventus froze and set the glass back down before slowly standing up. "I'll go get it…." He groaned.

Once he got back he saw his mom set a plate in front of the spot he sat at and refilling the cup he had drank out of. The blonde walked over to the dishwasher and placed the cup he held on the top tray before rushing over to his seat and beginning to eat.

"So, are you excited about seeing your brother again? Or are you excited about a new school?" Aerith asked as she sat in the chair in front of Ventus.

Ventus swallowed down a piece of bacon before tapping his finger to his chin. "I'm _only_ excited about seeing Roxas. I haven't seen him in forever!"

Aerith laughed sweetly. "I knew you would say that." She then reached over and took the salt and pepper that lied in the center of the table. "Have you been texting him lately?"

Ventus nodded feeling that it would be rude to talk while eating. "Yes ma'am. He told me to meet him in front of the school in the morning and he'd show me around school if he has time." He said after taking a large drink of water.

"If he has time?" She repeated his words but in a state of question.

Ventus nodded. "Yeah, he has some other actives that he has to do in the morning or one of his friends doesn't let him go. He said they always fight over him for no apparent reason."

Aerith again laughed. "Soon it will be you that all of your friends fight over."

Ventus sighed before his head dropped sadly. He began to think that his mom was again comparing him to Roxas. It was hard for him to believe that some new friends that he'll get are going to fight over him. Roxas and Ventus might have been identical twins but Roxas was different in many ways. For one thing, he was smarter. Another way was that he was never afraid to speak his mind and show the world. And finally, he was openly gay. Unlike him Ventus was a straight C student and was always shy. He would never argue with someone that started a rumor. And finally he was straight, or so he thought. He never showed anyone that he was gay and had only gone out with girls to hide it.

Aerith noticed Ventus reaction and dropped her fork. "Ventus…." She started. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel like I only care about him. Or that he's my favorite. The truth is:" At those words Ventus looked up at her. "I miss him too and sometimes think that you'll be the exact same. Even though I know you will always be two different people."

Ventus' frown lifted back up into a smile. "Thanks mom." He then began to continue eating but stopped when his mom gasped.

He looked up at her and saw she had seen the time. "It's already _7:45_! Come one! You're going to be late!" She then scrambled up her plate and placed it on the counter.

Ventus stuffed his last piece of bacon in his mouth before placing his plate next to Aerith's and racing upstairs grabbing his hoody and his backpack. Before he raced outside the door he turned back around and grabbed his phone in his hand.

Once he and his mom pulled up to the school Ventus' head began to race and his palms began to sweat. He took in a long breath before stepping out of the car.

"Call me when schools out so I can pick you up!" His mom yelled before he shut the door.

"Alright, bye mom!" He waved before shutting the door and walking around the back. He watched her 2010 black Chevy Tahoe drive off then turned back to the school. None of the students seemed to be staring at him which made him feel very comfortable than before.

He pulled his bags straps higher up onto his shoulder as he walked closer to the gate but stopped when his stomach began to tighten up again. He took in a large breath and felt himself begin to bounce up and down in anticipation. _I can't do it…_He thought shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip.

"VENTUS!" Someone called. The blonde turned around to see his twin, Roxas, standing a on the other side of the car loop.

He gasped with a large smile before they both ran to each other. When they got to each other both pulled each other in a large hug. All the stressful feeling inside Ventus disappeared once he felt his older brother's arms around him. But then again he could tell that everyone was looking at him and his brother as they did not know that Roxas had an identical twin.

When the two pulled away both had a smile on their lips and laugh coming out of their mouths. "Look at you!" Both said in unison.

Everyone seemed to stare at them in confusion but Ventus did not even notice them as he was so focused on his brother. "You got taller!" Ventus yelled as he looked at his brother from head to toe.

"And looks like you got shorter." Roxas then poked Ventus forehead playfully.

Ventus growled but still had a smile on his face. "I didn't get smaller!"

Roxas laughed and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck as they began to walk toward the school. "Whatever you say Ventus." His voice changed to sarcastically as he smirked.

Ventus rolled his before pulling himself out from under Roxas' arm. He thought it was hard to believe that this was the Roxas that would get scared when Ventus even went swimming at alone. But then again they have not seen each other in almost a year. A lot could happen in that period of time.

"So, do you want to meet my friends first or would you rather go get your schedule?" Roxas then pulled his blue shoulder bag that looked like it held baseball or soccer gear higher onto his shoulder.

Ventus scratched his chin and though for a moment. It would be nice to meet Roxas' friends but he really wanted to see what classes he had with him. "I think I want to go meet your friends first. Maybe they could help me with my class when you're busy." He offered.

Roxas shrugged in a semi-agreement. "Alright, come on. Hope you can keep up though." Roxas said beginning to walk faster. But Ventus easily caught up to him but Roxas again pulled ahead. Ventus raised an eye brow and ran to his side. Roxas glared at him with a smirk before both began to run.

Once they got to the football field both had fallen to their knees breathless. That was when they remember how competitive the other was. Roxas snickered but stood up trying hard to hide how tired he was. He then held out a hand for Ventus and smiled. Ventus couldn't help but rolled his eyes before taking his hand and brushing off some grass that was left on his jeans.

Roxas tapped Ventus shoulder making his head turn to him. "See that group?" He asked pointing ahead to the bleachers. Ventus then nodded when he followed Roxas' finger toward a group of about five people. "That's some of the friends I want you to meet."

"Some?" Ventus copied Roxas words before raising an eye brow.

Roxas ignored his question and decided to walk over to the crowd. "Hey guys!" Roxas waved creating all their eyes to turn to them making Ventus stomach to turn again.

"Oh hi Roxas," Two girls swooned. Both looked about the same age as Ventus and looked to be twins but were fraternal. One was a blonde haired once that had a lighter blue of eyes. The other was a red head that had darker blue eyes but they had the same facial expressions.

"Hi Kairi, hi Naminé." Roxas waved to the girls. Even though Ventus heard their names he still could not tell which was which.

"Uh Roxas…." The blue haired girl then pointed to Ventus and back to Roxas. "Why am I seeing double of you but in different outfits?" She did not look like the other girls so Ventus could tell that she was not related to any of the others.

"Him? Oh, guys," Roxas then grabbed Ventus wrist and pulled him in front of everyone making him tense up. "This is my twin brother, Ventus. Ven for short."

Ven felt as though he was going to throw up as he hated being the center of attention. "Ven, this is Naminé," He pointed to the blonde. "Kairi," The redhead. "Aqua," The bluenette. "Terra," The tallest brunette. "And Riku." The silverette.

Ven nodded to them all when the two oldest came up to him which was Aqua and Terra. "Hi, nice to meet you," Aqua smiled leaning down to him.

"Hey," Terra nodded.

Ventus did not say anything as he again felt as though something was coming up his throat. His palms began to sweat again and this time his body temperature grew higher than usual. "H-Hi…." He shook out nervously.

"Hey Roxas, don't you have to go to Professor Xemnas to take the exam?" Naminé asked.

"Oh yeah, Terra, Aqua, can you guys take Ven to Mr. Xehanort and get his schedule?" Roxas asked stepping to Ventus side.

Both of the older teens nodded with a smile. Ventus could tell they've wanted to take him after all. "Alright," Roxas then leaned to Ven's ear. "Meet me in front of the gate at lunch." He whispered.

Ventus nodded before watching Roxas walk off. "Bye Roxas!" Naminé and Kairi yelled in unison. Ven then realized that they had a crush on him. Too bad he was gay.

"So, Ven," Riku's questionable voice made Ven turn to him. "Why haven't we seen you around or why Roxas never talks about you?" He asked crossing his arms.

Ven's eyes went wide when he heard Riku say that Roxas never talks about him. "Oh…um, our parents were divorced about ten years ago and my mom and I use to live in Radiant Gardens. So I never got to see Roxas that often." Ven head dropped when he got back to the question to why Roxas never talks about him. "Did Roxas really _ever_ mention me?" He asked.

No one answered making Ven feel unappreciated. Even at Ven's last school everyone knew that he had a brother. But none of Roxas' friends did.

"Sorry, Riku didn't mean to say it in a bad way." Naminé said stepping in front of the silverette. "But anyway, we can see that you two are identical. Unlike me and Kairi, we're fraternal twins."

Ven then smiled as Naminé's voice made a light ring to it. "So who's older?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas, he's older only by three weeks. What about you two?" Ven asked pointing to Naminé and Kairi.

"Kairi was older by 15 seconds." Naminé used her thumb and pointed to Kairi in an annoyed tone when she moved her eyes the other way.

Kairi moved her head in a proud way as she put her hands on her hips. "Yep, so I'm always in charge."

"Uh, Ven…" Aqua interrupted. "We should go before the bell rings. We wouldn't want you to be late." She said coming up behind Ven and pushing his toward the door.

Ven waved back toward the group as Aqua and Terra continued to push him. "See ya later guys!" He yelled.

The others waved back in return before Ven began to walk so they would stop pushing him. "So Aqua, Terra, is you guys related in anyway?" Ven asked as Terra and Aqua walked over to his side.

"Actually, me and Aqua are a couple." Terra said putting his arm around his neck.

Ven's head jerked back when he heard that. He would have never guessed because for one thing they seemed to be different than a couple. Ven could just see them as friends but he was new, he had a lot to learn.

Aqua giggled at Ven's facial expression. "We don't look like one do we?" She asked taking Terra's arm off her.

Ventus shook his head. "But I don't know everything so…" He didn't continue as they stopped in front of a glass walled room. He looked inside to see it was the main office.

"Come on," Aqua urged him in. "the principal this way." She said opening the door for them.

Terra walked in first as Ven followed. Aqua let door behind them close shut as they walked past the front office table and through a narrow opening the lead to a dead end. But on the right side of the wall was a door that had the words 'Mr. Xehanort' on a gold tablet. Ven felt nervous as he stared at the door in fear. He had a strange feeling about going in there but Terra opened the door for him.

The oldest teens walked in first and Ven nervously followed. He felt himself shake as he walked into a dark room that seemed to dim and a dark red candle light was the only light that gave off in the room. Ven looked ahead to see an older man typing on the computer looking at him with a sinister smirk almost. Ven had shiver go down his back as the older man's golden eyes struck into Ven's.

"Why good morning, Aqua, Terra," His voice was low and slow. "May this be the new student Roxas had informed me about?" He asked.

Aqua and Terra nodded before pulling Ven in front of them to where he was in Mr. Xehanort's full view. "Yes sir, we're here to get his schedule." Aqua said with a smile. Could she not see the smirk Xehanort was giving him?

"Ah yes, Roxas' brother I presume? I have your schedule right here." He then grabbed a paper that was on the other side of the desk. "Here you are." He said handing Ven that and a times table.

"T-Thank you…" Ven shuddered. Aqua and Terra then lead Ven out.

"Terra, I would like word with you if you please." Xehanort called before the brunette left.

"Yes sir, Aqua can you take him?" he asked turned his head toward her.

She nodded before they walked out of the office. "Can I see your schedule?" Ashe asked holding out her hand. Ven handed her the paper but his eyes never left the office door.

"Aqua, do you know what he wanted with Terra?" He asked beginning to glare at the door.

"Oh, Mr. Xehanort is Terra's grandfather and tells him stuff like what he's supposed to do when he gets home or whatever." She said still looking at the paper.

"And one more question," Aqua then looked up at him. "Why was he smirking at me?" He asked.

"He was?" She gave a confused look at him. "I didn't see."

Ven's jaw dropped when she said that. How could she not see that large wicked smirk on his face when she was right in front of him!

"Well come on, I'll take you to your first hour." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the stairs.

Ven stilled stared at the door until it was out of sight. He still had the same question in his mind. Why was he smirking at him like that?

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boy's and Blondes**

_Chapter 2: Surprising questions and missing bad boy's_

As Aqua raced up the staircase Ven had taken only one step at a time as he tried to hold off on time and wait for Terra to catch up to them. His head had been slightly turned as he tried to see if the brunette was following them.

"You know he's not coming, right?" Aqua said as she waited at the top of the stairs. Ven looked up at her as she stood there with her hands on her hips and an eye brow rose in a smart aleck look.

"Yeah, I know. But when will we see him again?" He asked as he got to the last three steps.

Aqua shrugged. "Usually he gets back around second hour. But it's not like Mr. Xehanort had kidnapped him." She then turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Ven rolled his eyes in annoyed away as he knew that Terra was not kidnapped. But he still had his curiosity level on red alert. He then raced up to Aqua side as he looked at the grey lockers that where plated into the walls. That's when he came to a sharp stop.

"Here we are Mr. Flynn's room." She said looked up at the door as it read _208_ in black bold numbers. "I have art so I'll leave you to Roxas. He has him first hour also. Good luck!" She waved before walking down the hall.

Ven then felt the same nauseous feeling as he saw that the halls were empty. He must not have heard the bell so he was either late or early. But that still bothered him. He hated being the center of attention with teacher (or adults in technical terms). Whenever he had to talk to adults he would have a bad feeling that he was going to say something out of the ordinary and embarrass himself. So he hardly ever spoke to anyone unless it was family members.

He then opened the door slowly as he saw that no one was sitting in the row of desk but in front of the desk was a bigger desk. Behind that desk was a redhead that's hair when into a spikey mane. His eyes were a bright shade of green and had upside down teardrops under them.

The redhead then looked up to see Ven. "Roxas, aren't you supposed to be taking that exam you missed last week?" he pointed his lead pencil that he held in his hand toward Ven.

_Oh great…_ He thought. _Another person that thinks I'm Roxas._ He then walked through the door completely and shut it behind him. "Actually, I'm Roxas younger brother. The principal told me to come early." He played his hands trying to block out the nervous feeling he was having.

"Oh, so you're the new student I was informed about. Man, you do look like Roxas." He then stood up and walked over to the blonde. "I'm Mr. Flynn but I'm the cool teacher everyone likes so you can call me Axel. Got it memorized?"

Ventus couldn't help but laughed before a quick nod. "Roxas mentioned you once. He said you're his favorite teacher and something else. I couldn't really understand him."

"So what classes do you have me for?" Axel leaned back against the front of his desk.

"Uh…" Ven reached inside his shoulder bag and pulled out his schedule. "First, fourth, and eighth." He then saw the smile that the teacher had on his face.

"So what all has Roxas told you about me?" Axel reached over his desk and began to play with a spare pencil.

"Nothing really, just that you're a great and fun math teacher and all the students call you by your first name." Ven walked over to one of the spare desk and placed his bag on top of it.

"Did he tell you that all the students and teachers know that I'm openly gay?" Those exact words made Ven gasp.

"You are?" Ven turned and saw the teacher looking at him questionably.

"What? Do you have a problem with gays?" Axel's voice became harsh for a moment there.

"N-No….but then you know that-"

"Roxas is gay." Axel finished.

Ven was surprised at how he knew that. But sense Roxas was also openly gay he would have figured as much. But he still questioned at why the teacher knew. Even his parents did not know.

"How did you know that?" Ven then turned his entire body toward Axel.

The redhead shrugged. "He told me one day when he was in detention and crying about how everyone was making fun of him because of he was gay. That's also when I confessed that I was gay."

Ven circled his head in understanding. "So now he doesn't care what people say about his homosexuality?"

Axel bucked his head backward when he heard Ventus say 'homosexuality'. "Don't know I haven't heard him talk about it lately." Axel then walked around his desk and straightened the papers that where left in a messy pile beside the computer. "So are you gay?"

Ven then gasped and froze. He did not want to answer because for one thing; he was confessing to a teacher! Another thing was that he did not know if he was gay or not. "Well….." He took in a large breath.

Axel rose and eye brow at him when he hesitated. "Let me guess," Ven then turned to see his leaned against the chalkboard for support. "You don't know if you're gay or not so you consider yourself straight. But you're really bisexual. Am I right?"

Damn he was good at guessing. "Okay now I _know_ Roxas has talked about me!" He said turning to the redhead.

Before Axel could continue the bell rang and he snickered at the blonde. He looked up at the clock and crossed his arms. "Ven you can sit in the second row third seat."

Ven nodded when students began to walk in and laugh with other or walking over to talk to Axel. Ven put his head down on his arm and hid his face as he was still tired from this morning. He always did hate mornings even if it was Summer Vacation, he hated waking up.

"Hi stranger," A cheerful voice called as a hand clamped down on Ven's desk. Ven looked up to see Naminé standing there with a smile. "I guess you got Axel for first hour, huh?"

Ven smiled with a nod as Naminé sat down in the desk on his right. "Just to make sure, you're Ventus right?"

Ven nodded. "I guess it's going to be hard sense Roxas is in this class also." A small laugh came from his lips.

She giggled softly. "Yeah, I hope Axel saw through which one is which."

Ven shrugged. "Well, when I came in he called me Roxas but now he should know I'm Ventus. And by the way, like Roxas said, you can call me Ven for short."

Naminé nodded before she looked up to see Roxas walk in. "Well there's Roxas now. I'm sure, if he hasn't already fingered it out, he knows that there are two of you."

Ven nodded and watched as Roxas walked over to Axel and leaned on his desk. He looked to be whispering in to Axel so no one could hear. Even though the class was loud enough so if you were sitting in the front row you shouldn't be able to hear them.

"Hey Ven," Naminé gestured her hand for Ven to move closer to her. When he did she cupped her hands over his ear and whispered, "Are you and Roxas _both_ gay?"

Ven gasped and pulled away. He did not want her to know that he was in case she tried asking him out. And besides, she was pretty cute. He looked at Roxas then back to Naminé. "No I'm not," He whispered. "But you know that Roxas is right?"

She nodded when they pulled away to a distance where regular people would talk and did not whisper. "Yeah, but I think it's a bit strange that you're not because I always thought that Identical twins are exactly alike. Including what type of sex they like. But that just shows how much I know."

Ven looked up and saw Roxas begin to walk his way but stopped when he saw Ven. His eyes went wide in surprise and a smile was placed on his lips. He continued to walk toward him and sat in the seat on Ven's left.

"Well looks like you got Axel's first hour with me." He said setting his bag under his feet.

Ven nodded. "I just hope people don't get us confused." He turned his body forward and leaned back a bit.

"Hi Roxy!" Naminé swooned waving her hand from the corner of Ven's eye.

Roxas pulled his first two fingers up and gave her a peace sign as a way of saying, "Hey what's up?"

Then the tardy bell rang. Ven straightened up and Axel finished up what he was doing on the computer. "Alright, as you all know yesterday I said that first hour was going to have a new student."

_Oh no…._ Ventus groaned in the back of his mind. Sometimes he thought that the world just loved to put him in the center of attention. He hated it and the world.

"Right behind Adam is Ventus, Roxas brother," Everyone's eyes turned to the blonde. He then tensed up. "Or Ven for short."

_Thanks Axel…._ He tried desperately to hid himself but still felt every eye on him.

"Now let's take role," He said. He then mumbled a few names as Ven could tell that he knew where everyone sat so he knew if they were here or not. Ven then began to relax as he saw some of the attention he was getting before was now slowly fading back to Axel.

"Vanitas?" Axel called. No one answered so Ven could tell that whoever this Vanitas was he wasn't here. "Well looks like bad boy's not here today." _Bad boy?_

Then there was a small tap on Ven's arm. He turned to the hit and saw Naminé leaning in to tell him something but she seemed to have her eyes on Axel.

"Word of advice, don't hang out with Vanitas. He's bad news." She whispered making sure that Axel did not hear her.

"I would listen to Naminé." Ven then turned to Roxas. "He may sound cool but he's a lowlife bitch."

Naminé nodded in agreement before they continued to listen to Axel. But who was Vanitas? Ven did not even know what he looked like so how was he supposed to stay away from him? But then again it might have been better if Ventus did not know who he was or what he looked like. Besides he never did talk to strangers.

For the rest of the hour Ven hid his face by laying it on the desk. He tried to imagine what Vanitas looked like but it was nearly impossible for him to see it. Then the bell rang snapping him out of his day dream.

"Hey Ven," Naminé walked up to him after throwing her back over her shoulder. "What's your next class?" She asked as Roxas came up to his side.

He then pulled out the paper and saw that he had science next. "Science with Dr. Vexen,"

She gasped. "Weird I have that too! I guess I'll be taking you then."

Roxas nodded. "Alright, Naminé can take you. I have to talk to Axel anyway."

Once lunch came around Ven had decided not to eat and walk around the school and check out some of the most famous spot that mostly everyone sat. He didn't see Roxas but he was expecting him to be at lunch with the other.

But what was really on his mind was this bad boy everyone was talking about. The way Roxas and Naminé were talking about him was almost…._interesting. _But he knew that Roxas was always right, sadly.

Ven then caught a flash of brown in his eye. He looked up from his feet to see Terra walking with his hands in his pockets and a spaced out look on his face. He hadn't even noticed Ven and was staring at the ground.

"Terra!" Ven called.

The brunette then looked up and immediately smiled before waving at the blonde. As they walked up to each other Ven's mind had gone almost completely black but for that one question he was wondering about. How did Axel know so much about him when and still know nothing at all?

"Hey Ven, how's your day going?" Terra's voice sounded almost proud and strong.

Ven shrugged as he didn't know what to say. "Okay, not the best so far but it's going okay."

Terra couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's smile.

Then a thought came to Ven's mind. "Uh Terra," He paused unsure if he should ask about Axel's knowledge or information on Vanitas.

Terra gave a confused look at him.

Then he knew he was more interested in Vanitas and could worry about Axel later. "Do you know anything about….Vanitas?"

Terra was a bit taken aback but almost turned away as though he was trying to hide the answer. "Well…."

Ven looked up at Terra's hesitation and tilted his head to the brunette. He saw Terra reach back and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Why do you ask?" He shook.

Ven knew that he wasn't going to tell him right away. "Well I heard about him in first and I'm curious." He shrugged.

"Oh," Then Terra gasped. "Didn't Roxas tell you to meet him at the gate?"

Ven too gasped and tightened his grip on his bag. "Dang, I forgot about that. I guess I'll see you later." He then waved and raced down the hall.

Terra watched as the blonde snapped around the corner. "Vanitas is going to crack by the time Ventus introduces himself." He murmured to himself.

Ven passed most of the students as he stumbled toward the gate. He got lost a few times but soon found the way and huffed when he got there. He looked up and saw Roxas leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and had an aggressive look. His eyes where shut so he hadn't noticed Ven.

Ven nervously walked over to his brother as he was still worried that Roxas was mad at him. He was short –tempered anyway.

"You're late." Roxas' voice was a low angered tone which made Ven shiver.

"Heh…yeah I kind of went rouge and decided to roam around campus." Ven nervously scratched his arms as Roxas pushed himself off the wall and walk up to Ven.

Roxas rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hips. "At least you're alive." He sighed in an annoyance way. "Come on, Kairi and Naminé are probably crying sense I'm not there."

Ven was still surprised that Roxas was still hanging out with girls when everyone knows that he's gay. But he was impressed that he didn't mind if others made fun of him.

Once they got to the football field they saw Naminé and Kairi texting each other and giggling about something that usually annoyed boys, including Roxas and Ven.

"Hey ladies," Roxas greeted before sitting beside Kairi and looking over shoulder to her phone.

"Hi Roxy," The twins waved simultaneously.

Ven rolled his eyes before sitting at Roxas side and staring down at his knees. "So what're you two doing?" Roxas asked pulling away from Kairi's shoulder.

"Texting Sora." The twins said again in unison.

"Oh, why's he not here anyway?" Roxas again leaned forward to the redhead. But before the two could answer Roxas interrupted saying, "And let Naminé say it only."

Naminé huffed in pride. "He got sick last night and this morning he had to go to the Emergency Room. But he's alright, or so he says."

"Oh, I hope he feels better."

"Who's Sora?" Ven asked as he leaned forward to where everyone could see him.

"He's Riku's boyfriend and 'The Bad Boy's' twin brother." Kairi turned to where she was sitting straight now.

"Really what kind of twins are they?" He asked.

"Identical but there's only two things to tell them apart." Naminé started. "Vanitas has black hair and yellow eyes. And Sora had brown hair and blue eyes, unlike you and Roxas."

"Who can you guys tell me and Ven apart?" Roxas asked.

"Well we just meet Ven so we can't tell yet. But if we had to pick…." Naminé then leaned toward the boys and scratched her chin. "Roxas has more checkered boards and Ven had more green colors."

Roxas and Ven turned to each other and nodded in agreement.

Then rang the bell which made them all turn to the building before they all stood and picking up their bags. "Oh, Ven," Roxas grabbed the others arm and turned him to him. "I can't go home with you today, I got detention."

"Oh…" Ven sighed sadly. "Alright, I'll tell mom you said hi." He then waved to his brother and walked toward the building.

"Hey Ven," Kairi then rushed up to the blondes side. "Can I uh…." Ven could tell she was nervous at her hesitation and her blush that was spread across her face. "Can I walk with you to you…class?"

Ven was surprise when she flustered her eyes to him. "Uh…sure, Naminé won't mind?"

Kairi then gripped Ven's arm and set her head on his shoulder. "Nah, besides she's a lesbian."

Then Ven's jaw dropped. "What?" He yelled turning to the redhead.

Kairi pulled her head away and gave him a confused look. "You didn't know? She's with a girl named Xion. They're like the perfect couple."

Ven's jaw again dropped. But he knew that there were still a lot more secrets that will come in his life. But this was one of those ones that he would never have guessed. But he still hadn't told anyone about him being bisexual. Then his head got stuck on what Axel had said. But he ignored it as Kairi again wrapped her arms around his and her head on his shoulder.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Roxas' Secret and Answers_

Just before eighth hour Ven had gone to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wash away some stress on asking Axel about the things he had told him and how he had read Ven like an open book. It still shook him a bit but the name Vanitas and how Naminé and Kairi had described him was still in between every other thing in his mind.

Ven then looked in the mirror one last time before walking out and into the hall. Luckily the halls where still filled with students so he knew he wasn't late and quickly walked down the hall toward Axel's class room. He then saw Naminé and Roxas walk in the class room.

He then ran into the class room and again saw Roxas whispering over to Axel and saw Naminé sitting in the same seat she was in this morning and the same seat he was in was free.

Naminé noticed Ven and waved toward her. Ven looked over to Axel and saw the redhead give quick look to him before looking back to Roxas. Ven gulped and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Ven, I forgot you had this class last." She smiled watching Ven sit down.

"Yeah," Ven tried to hide his shaky voice and succeeded when Naminé reached inside her bag and began to pull out a sketch book that informed Ven that she was clueless to him being nervous. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the sketch book.

"My sketch book," She smiled and pulled out a pencil. "I want to be an artist and I kind of want to start drawing self-portraits.

"Can I look at your drawings?' He asked. He was also an artist and loved to draw people as anime characters.

"Sure," She then flipped it open to the first page and handed it to him.

Ven was surprised at how well she had drawn the picture. The picture was of a Bengal Tiger and her petting its head with them in a forest.

Ven then flipped it to the next page and saw an Orca breaching its head out and onto a platform where a person could stand. It made Ven smile but then the bell rang. He handed the book back to Naminé and watched Roxas turn and walk to his desk. Axel gave Ven another glance which made him freeze and tighten his stomach.

After class Ven had noticed that Roxas was already gone and Naminé was waiting for Ven. Ven walked over to Naminé but continued to look for his brother but didn't see him. He then remembered that Roxas said he had detention.

"Hey, are you looking for Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to be here but I guess he left early." Ven said.

"Oh Ven do you mind coming with me to my locker. I have to grab some of my stuff and I hate going a lone."

Ven was confused but looked back at Axel and saw him grading papers, he wasn't going anywhere. "But don't you and Kairi go together?"

Naminé shook her head. "Well…sometimes but today she's going to the mall with some of the girls and I can't go because of homework."

"Oh, sure I'll go with you." Ven tightened the strap on his shoulder bag and they began to walk. "So Naminé I've been meaning to ask you, do you and Kairi fight all the time just to make you r friends laugh or just for dominance?"

Naminé sighed. "Well, everyone fights with their sister, or brother, but us we just fight for no good reason."

"But don't you wish that you and her would be like the same and never fight." Ven shrugged. "It's been known that most siblings fights break them up and they either never talk to each other or fight to where it breaks up all of the family."

"I know, but sometimes Kairi doesn't even act like my sister. It feels as though she is just using me for her own good." Naminé looked down sadly.

Ven sighed at the way Naminé said that. He then began to imagine Roxas using him but shook away that feeling. "Have you ever tried to ask if she is?"

Naminé shook her head. "I'm scared that she might tell me she's not them we could start fighting again."

"Then next time you guys talk try and see how she is treating you. Like if you guys are talking and she gives you a 'don't talk to me' act then force her to talk to you 'cause the more you annoy her the closer she gets to breaking and tell the truth."

Naminé was surprised at the way he was talking and began to think of the way she did talk to her. Kairi did have a bad attitude when they talked at home and when it was them alone at school she acted completely different.

"Here's my locker." She then stopped in front of the third locker from the entire row and began to unlock it.

Ven reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and seeing that it was already _3:40_. He thought that Axel had already left but then again he though he hadn't. He then began to bounce and sway back and forth impatiently. When Naminé opened her locker Ven saw that she had a few pictures of her and Kairi or her and Roxas hanging in the door. Then he saw a picture of her and a black hair girl that looked very similar to Kairi but with short hair.

"Who's this?" Ven asked walking over to the picture and looking at it.

"Hm? Oh, that's Xion, she was my best friend. But she…." Naminé then paused and looked away.

"What," Ven turned and saw her looking down and seemed to have tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Naminé I'm sorry."

Naminé then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-it's okay….after all….you'll find out sooner or later."

"Really, you don't have to tell me." Ven said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay you need to know if you're going to be my best friend." She then shut her locker and leaned against it.

"Last year, before Roxas had mentioned, Xion had come to our school." She began and a smile had placed itself onto her lips. "She had met us because of Roxas, and she had an interesting way of telling us stuff. She was so funny and so interesting. She told us everything and she even told us about being a lesbian."

Ven gasped when he heard that but let her continued. "Like Roxas, we were okay with her being like that. But as the farther we got in our relationship that was so strong we consider each other brothers and sisters. So we got everyone a bracelet to remind us of it." She then held up her wrist that had white pearls and small sketch books in between four of the pearls.

"But then came a time when she was pulling away from us and we never saw that much. Like at lunch she would always be inside, and after school she would always say that she had detention. It started to make us all feel bad and made us feel as though we had done something wrong.

"I soon came up with the idea to find out the truth about where she was going and what she was doing. Everyone agreed with me to doing it and so I, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Aqua went to follow her."

Ven then looked at her and saw her facial expression had changed to sad. "Then what?" He noticed that he was now getting interested in the story.

"Then we found out that she had a relationship with one of the teachers."

Ven gasped and froze. He had never guessed that that had happened.

"But what was worst was that it was a female teacher, and the evilest one of all. Her name was Larxene and she was a geometry teacher. None of us knew what to do but then Riku was forced to tell Xehanort and both were sent away from the school, Larxene was fired and Xion was expelled. We were all shocked and we didn't hate Riku for it but we still were a bit mad at him."

"So who all never saw her again?" Ven asked leaning against the lockers.

Naminé was quiet for a moment but shook her head. "No we saw her but not the way we wanted to."

Ven's head tilted a bit in confusion.

"We saw that she was on the news…." She then paused again. "It had been reported that Xion and Larxene had committed suicide in Larxene's house. But Larxene was the one that killed them both with a gun."

Ven gasped. "Oh Naminé….I'm so sorry." He whispered apologetically.

Naminé sniffed as she then began to have tears run down her cheek. She wiped them away and shook her head. "It's alright, besides…Xion is in a better place now."

Ven then pulled the girl into a hug and she gasped. Ven had never felt this way except for when Roxas had moved away. He shut his eyes and tried to feel the pain she was feeling. Naminé wrapped her arms around Ven and cried in his shoulder.

"Thanks you…" She whispered.

Ven smiled a bit before the two pulled away from each other. "Come on; let's get going before the teacher thinks we're ditched detention or something."

"Actually I have to go ask Axel something really quick." Ven grabbed Naminé's back for her and handed to her.

"Oh, alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She put her hands behind her and swayed back and forth kicking her bag.

Ven nodded before waving and walking away and down the hall. Once Naminé was out of sight Ven had begun wondering if he had ever lost Roxas, would he act the same way? Or would he act like that if he lost anyone he knew?

Once he spotted Axel's door he took in a large breath and slowly stepped closer to it but that's when he heard a raged breathing coming from the room making him stop. He heard a few movements then felt his body begin to move toward the door involuntarily. He saw that he was now on inches from the door. He then peaked his head in the window that was made in the middle of door. He froze at the sight.

There up against the wall was his brother with his checkerboard shirt hanging at the edge of his arms with sweat running down his body and his button pants were undone. He was looking away from someone that was already shirtless and biting the blonde's neck. Roxas was moaning with pleasure and allowing this to happen. The person that was nipping and sucking at his neck had his shirt on Axel's desk and was almost pinning Roxas to the wall with his own body. The Ven saw a spiked blood-red mane of hair. _Axel._

"Axel….stop…" Roxas' voice was ruff and he seemed to whimper in between breaths.

Axel then moved his hand down to the boy's crotch and began to rub the front of his boxers making the blonde moan even louder than before. "I haven't gotten any of you this whole week," Axel purred as he moved his mouth to Roxas' ear. "Now is my only chance and besides, I'm the only one in the school that has detention today and the principle is gone. We're all alone."

Ven gasped and pressed his back against the door before melting to the floor and covered his mouth still in shock from what he had just seen. He then had images and words of what Naminé had said about Xion being with an adult and she was still a minor and then thought about his brother.

"Roxas is in love…with a….teacher?" He tried to place those words in the correct order and get it all figured out in his head. And then it snapped. Roxas and Axel were together and having sex even though Roxas was under the age of 18! Maybe this was why Axel had known everything about Ven being gay. He thought that Roxas and Ven were the same.

He then shot from the place he was in and out the school door. The words of Larxene and Xion's murder because they weren't allowed to be together and then thought about Roxas and Axel doing the same. He felt tears begin to grow in his eyes and then he ran toward his house.

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Wow –insert faint face here- This is a really late update. Me very sorry. Well if you're wonder what had happened to me I'll tell you. What had happened was that I had thought about how I love drawing online and offline and started to do so. Then I looked at all of my other stories and started to write those. Once I began to write those I started writing this one and so on so forth. Well there you go and, again, I'm sorry for not updating at the time I'm hoping. I've also been trying to post videos on my new YouTube account and got sidetracked lots of time XD. Well enjoy and please Review they make me feels loved **_

**Bad Boy's and Blondes**

_Chapter 4: When you hide the truth and meet the bad boy_

All that night Ven had stayed in his room on the bed confused and scared. He had so many questions for many people but couldn't process a way to ask them. Aerith hadn't come to ask if he was alright but did know that he was upset about something.

Ven dug his in his pillow and shut his eyes trying to picture what would happen to Roxas in the future. He almost began to cry but instead shook his head and thought, _I can't tell them. Not ever!_

"Ventus," His mom called from outside his door. "Are you alright honey?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…." Ven said trying not to sound so obvious. "I…..I'm alright, just a bit tired."

"Well get some rest honey then when you're feeling better come downstairs and tell me how your day has been, alright?" Aerith said.

"Alright," Ven replied quickly before throwing his head back against the pillow. All of his frustration for different things were pilling in his head and were almost running out of his head as tears. _What am I going to do? _He thought in between thoughts.

Soon- from exhaustion from his throbbing head- Ven had fallen asleep sprawled out on the bed. Luckily his mother hadn't walked in because, knowing her, she would be worried. Because in past times when Ven had fallen asleep in his clothes she had known that something was wrong.

About two hours later Ven's eyes had shot open to a vibration in his pocket that had been on the side of his knee. The blonde weakly sat his head up as the vibration continued up and down his leg. He quickly wiped away some invisible crust that was on his eyes then reached down and grabbed the phone.

He saw that it was a text. Once he opened it, it said, "Hey Ven, I was wondering if you wanna go to the park so we can talk and stuff. Call if you're up for it."

Ven then felt himself grow overwhelmingly happy. He thought that maybe he could tell Roxas about what he had seen. But then he thought of how Roxas would react to it. He would be angry, worried, torn apart, etc.

Ven's head had again dropped and he put his phone under his pillow and continued to think. But after at least four hours of hard thinking, nothing had fit into place. During his time of thinking he had changed into his pajamas and had unlocked his door.

His eyes had red bags under his eyes and he felt a bit dizzy. His hair was already flattening down-well as much as it could flatten down- and his eyes were trying to shut on him. He wanted to tell his mom but knew he couldn't find a way to tell her without telling her about the Axel and Roxas incident.

He walked back over to his bed and tumbled on top of it. Look at how late it was he had decided to shut off the lights and head to bed. Although Ven wouldn't get much sleep like he need he forcefully shut his eyes and almost rocked himself to sleep.

**-Next Day—**

"Ven…." A sweet boyish voice called. "Wake up…"

Ven groaned in annoyance from the tone of voice and how they had **dared** to try and awake him from his sleep. Lazily he had flipped himself over and onto his stomach burying his head in his pillow.

"Ven," Suddenly a hard slap came to the back of his head which caused Ven's eyes to snap open. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

With a low growl Ven had made a sharp turn and saw Roxas standing in front of his bed with a grin upon his lips. His had looked to be standing there for a while now but seeing how he was standing up straight, he had just moved.

Roxas had worn a black and white cuff shirt that was completely unbuttoned and had showed his white undershirt. His pants were dark jeans and had looked to be new. He had his dark blue shoulder bag had been thrown onto his shoulder and was perched up against his raised hip. On Roxas' neck was a necklace that was a small black rope with a tube-like crescent.

Ven snapped him and glare but froze when he remembered things from yesterday. Making a quick turn he shut his eyes.

Roxas growled and walked back over to his brother. "Do you need a hearing aid or something? Get up; we're going to be late to school!" He yelled again hitting him on the head.

Ven ignored the hit but his had again risen when he thought of the time. His alarm clock had said 8:00 A.M. He cursed and raced past Roxas and into the bathroom. Once Ven was in the restroom he tried to unfrizz his hair and get ready as fast as he could.

Once he got back to his bedroom he saw Roxas sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed over and him looking at his wristband pretending it to be a watch. Ven again shot him a glare.

"Why are you even here Roxas?" Ven asked as he began to search through his closet for clothes.

"Well," Roxas dropped his arm and looked at Ven who hadn't dared to look at Roxas. "I was planning on meeting you yesterday so we could talk but you didn't answer. So I decided that we could walk to school together and then we could talk."

_Oh no…._ Ven though as he froze and moved his eyes over to look at Roxas. _He knows…he knows I saw him and Axel._

"W-What do we need to talk about?" Ven asked in a shaky tone.

Roxas made a shrug. "Don't know, I guess a lot of stuff."

Ven quickly looked back at the closet and pulled out some clothes before racing back into the bathroom. Once he shut the door he pressed his back to the door to support his body up and began to take long breaths. His heart was racing and his body was going numb from the fast breathing. Shutting his eyes he slowly slid down the door and onto the floor with tears over whelming in his eyes.

Ven was now scared. Roxas knew that he had seen him and Axel. What was Roxas going to do to him?

As he took in those long breaths more and more thoughts came to his head. All but the two he had thought yesterday; how did Axel know so much about him and when would he meet Vanitas?

He sucked in one last breath then stood up and began to get dressed but stumbled along the way. Once he was dressed he took the door handle in his hand but didn't move. He knew that Roxas was possible waiting for him but was full of anger.

"Ventus," Roxas called through the door. "Are you coming?"

Ven gasped once his train of thought was lost and opened the door. Roxas was standing in front of the door with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. Ven rolled his eyes at Roxas position and walked past him without another word.

Ven had worn a dark green shirt with the words 'I may be a blonde but I'm hotter than your mom when she was a prostitute' in large black letters and in graffiti font. His pants where dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees from previous baseball practice.

"Finally," Roxas sighed as he followed Ven who didn't look at him as he grabbed his bag. "It's already 8:15."

Ven was surprised at how fast he got ready for school. It usually took him at least an hour or an hour in a half to get dressed and head to school. But then again it could possibly be because he hadn't taken a shower this morning.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked once he noticed that Ven hadn't even given him a glance.

Ven still ignored his brother and walked out of his room. "Mom, I'm heading to school." He called as he raced down the stairs in front of the unanswered Roxas.

"Alright, call me if you have any plans after school!" Aerith called from the kitchen.

"Kay bye," He then shut the door behind Roxas.

"Alright," Roxas stopped in front of Ven and turned to him with a strict face. "You've ignored me for the past hour or so. Spill it," He crossed his arms.

Ven didn't look at him directly. "Nothing, it's just I don't feel like talking right now."

Roxas' eye brow rose at Ven's words before he leaned forward and was now only inches from Ven's wondrous face.

Ven's eyes looked up at the royal blue ones that stared at him as though he was lying. He tensed at the face Roxas had given him. "W-Wha….What?" He asked trying not to slap his twin away.

"You're lying," Roxas pointed out putting his hands on his hips, still leaning close to Ven.

"W-What do you mean? I'm not lying…" Ven took a step back scratching the back of his head while laughing off his nervous voice.

"Ha, yeah right. Your voice is scratchy, you're laughing at your own playback, and you're scratching the back of your head." He crossed his arms gave Ven a now serious look. "What's wrong?"

Ven bit his lip a bit scared now that Roxas was egging him on. He knew that Roxas already knew what was wrong, or did he? His body tightened and his eyes squeezed shut before he began to relax. Once he did he quickly walked past Roxas trying to ignore his presents.

"Wait!" Roxas made a quick turn and gripped Ven's wrist.

Ven gasped at the quick movement and froze. He didn't look back at Roxas but could almost see the anger in his eyes.

"Answer me," Roxas' voice became low and sounded as though he was pleading. "Please."

Ven almost dropped to his knees when he heard Roxas. He had only heard him talk like this once when they were little; that was when Ven and his mother had left him and their father. When he had last heard Roxas like this it made both of them cry.

"Roxas," Ventus began still not looking at Roxas. "Let's just hurry and get to school and I promise I'll tell you late, okay?" He turned his head a bit toward the other blonde.

Roxas sucked in a large air then dropped his arms and walked past his twin. "You know," His tone was a dark cold voice. "We use to not keep secrets when we were little. But I guess we've changed. Both of us."

Ven frowned and looked down at his feet as tears welled up in his eyes. "Roxas," He cried as his brother reached a distance where he could not hear Ven. "I just don't want you to end up like Xion and Larxene."

After a few mental cries he raced after his brother with a guilty conscience. He hated not telling his brother that he knew his secret but he knew it was partially the right thing to do.

Once Roxas and Ven had gotten to the school they had seen that it was only 8:23. They had been breathless and could barely stand once they stood at the gates.

"Roxas, Ventus!" Two girl voices called.

Ven was the first to look up with his spotty vision and saw Naminé and Kairi rushing toward them with happy faces. Ven rubbed his eyes but the spotting did not go away and he was still dizzy.

"What did you two do?" Kairi asked bending down in front of their faces. "Run 20 miles then run 10 more toward here?"

"….Shut…up Kairi." Roxas panted looking up. "And besides….blame Ven…he woke up late and took forever to get ready."

The two girls snickered a bit at the joke.

Ven turned his head to Roxas and slapped his on the back. "If you thought I was late then why didn't you just let me skip today?"

"Here," The boys looked up and saw Naminé had held out a water bottle. "You can have some if you want."

Ven was the first to take the water bottle and had taken at least half of the water from the container. Once Roxas got the bottle he gave Ven a glare and drank the rest.

"Sorry Naminé." Roxas apologized handing her the empty bottle back.

The girl shrugged and tossed it into a garbage can that was beside the gate.

Ven finally got his vision back and saw that both Naminé and Kairi had worn the same outfit but in different colors.

Naminé had worn a light blue shirt that had its sleeves hanging down her arms and had reached her thighs. One her shirt was a black printed-on zipper that had wrapped around her entire shirt. Finally she had black sweat pants that had reached to her knee before knee high converse had covered them.

Kairi, on the other hand, had worn the same but instead the zipper and her pants where white and the light blue was hot pink. Her knee high converse had neon pink laces like Naminé's were neon blue.

"I like the shirt." Kairi said over to Ven.

"Hm, oh thanks." He smiled.

Both Kairi and Ven had suddenly looked over when Naminé began to whisper into Roxas' ear. Ven raised an eye brow when Roxas' facial expression became a surprised way.

"Oh great…" Roxas groaned.

Before Ven could say anything the bell had rung for homeroom.

"Let's hurry and get in class before _he_ gets there." Naminé said as she came to Ven's side protectively.

Roxas nodded as they began to walk to the building, leaving Ven and Kairi in a questioning stare.

As Ven put some non-needed notebooks in his locker Roxas had stood beside him like a bodyguard, watching the crowd of kids.

"What's wrong with you?" Ven asked looked at his brother.

Roxas crossed his arms and ignored Ven's question continuing to stare down the other students. Ven rolled his eyes and grabbed his notebook he needed for math.

_Why is he acting like a bodyguard?_ Ven thought eyeing Roxas without knowing.

Just to test Roxas, he walked toward the stairs. Then he saw his conclusion was correct as Roxas followed him. He thought it might be because of the Axel and him situation but Roxas didn't even saw a thing about that sense they left the house.

"Roxas, are you not telling me something?" He asked Roxas as they walked down the stairs.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Ven." Roxas finally said as he came to his twins side. "It's just that Naminé told me something and I have a feeling something is going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Ven questioned.

Roxas took in a breath then put his hands behind his head. "She said that Vanitas is here today."

_Finally!_ Ven thought.

"And knowing him, he's going to try something to the new kid."

Ven's face dropped at the words 'new kid'. He knew he was the new kid but seeing how Roxas and him are identical twins the ones that weren't there yesterday may mistake him for Roxas.

"So you have to act like my bodyguard?" Ven scratched his arm a bit embarrassed.

"Well, no, but we still need to watch over you. I'm not going to have my favorite brother lose his virginity to a man whore like Vanitas."

Ven snickered at the nickname he had just given Vanitas. "First of all; I'm your only brother. Second; I won't be losing my virginity anytime soon."

Roxas laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Good boy." He joked.

Once they got to Axel's classroom they had seen an entire crowd was cult in the middle of the classroom. Axel hadn't been in there so it wasn't really a surprise to see a group of kids doing something like that.

"What's going on?" Ven asked as he tried to look through the crowd.

Roxas didn't answer and scowled at the group until he saw Naminé and Kairi sitting at the corner of the classroom. Roxas walked toward them which caused Ven to follow.

"Let me guess, Vanitas showing off something he stole?" Roxas stopped in front of the girl and put his hands on his hips.

Both of the girls nodded and glared at the group.

"I swear one day he's going to get caught." Naminé coughed.

Ven a bit confused on what was going on but now he was even more interested Vanitas. He knew he was the bad boy type but he wasn't really a guy type of person either. Then his head lead back to the Axel situation.

"So where's Sora?" Naminé asked.

Kairi shrugged and brought out her phone which was a dark pink IPhone with her name in pink diamond on the back. She pulled a piece of her hair back behind her ear and flipped through her phone quickly.

"He said he'll be here in a few minutes." She put her phone back in her back pocket.

They all looked back at the crowd as everyone began to laugh saying, "Nice one," and "Dude, how you get that?"

Ven looked over and saw Roxas roll his eyes and turn back to Naminé and Kairi.

Ven stared at the group with wonder, Vanitas had so much attention. Well, it was usual for the bad boy to get a lot of attention but Vanitas has everyone's attention, including his. He had moved his head back and forth trying to get a view of the famous bad boy.

Suddenly Ven heard a growl come from his side. He growled back mentally and turned to see his three growled, crossed armed and scowling at him.

"What?" Ven shrugged taking a step back away from them.

"You're trying to look at Vanitas, aren't you?" Naminé scoffed.

Ven made a nervous laugh then distractedly whistled and turning around toward the door. He could hear the others snicker at his actions but it got their attention off him. He felt his face go warm from embarrassment but it soon faded as he secretly looked back at Vanitas' crowd.

Finally as he began to think Vanitas wouldn't reveal him to the class the crowd dispersed and he had been spotted. Vanitas' hair was a raven black that seemed to show off the personality everyone had described to him. His eyes were a golden hypnotic kind that looked to be able to see through a person's soul. He had worn a short sleeved black sweater with a blood red skull printed on the front and two strands handing at the ends of the arms. His jeans were black skinny jeans with a neon red blood splatter on the front left pocket and black combat boots that almost reached his knees.

Ven was astonished at how well of a bad boy he looked to be. To him he was amazingly hot and well dressed, sort of. Ven felt a bit tempted to go over to Vanitas and kiss him.

He looked over to see Naminé, Roxas, and Kairi pretend to be throwing up. Although they had hated him Ven could see that they had some sort of feeling for him that wasn't hate, more of an envy kind of feeling.

"Yeah," Vanitas chuckled. Vanitas' voice was a ring to Ven's ear although it was a small word.

Ven knew that he was going to get slapped late for this but his stare of wonder had changed to the stare of lust. Vanitas was simply….beautiful.

"Oh, am I seeing double?" Vanitas cooed. Ven had snapped out of his gaze and saw Vanitas' looking straight at him with an eye of evil. A smirk had been placed on his lips as his eyes had been narrowed.

Roxas immediately stepped in front of Ven with Naminé and Kairi at his side. "Don't even try it bastard." His twin snapped.

"Aw Roxy," Ven couldn't see Vanitas but he heard his jump off the table and begin to walk toward them. "You never said you had a twin."

Roxas' position tightened in an overly protected way. "Why don't you move so I can see the little blondie?"

"Only if you want to end up with no dick!" Naminé snapped.

Ven and the others couldn't help but snicker at the remark although it was a threat.

Vanitas laughed out evilly then suddenly pushed Roxas aside along with the girls leaving Ven completely exposed. Ven was a bit scared now but, like always, his curiosity level was a bit high and he looked at Vanitas.

Vanitas had stood proudly in front of Ven with his hands on his hips and Cheshire cat grin on his lips. "Well hello there cutie." He leaned forward a bit and placed his hand under Ven's chin making Ven mentally scream. "You know you and Roxas are identical but you," Ven shivered when Vanitas' fingers caressed against his jaw. "You're cutter then an angel can be."

Ven's face again heated up and he shivered. Damn Vanitas was smooth. He could hear Roxas' growls but his eyes wouldn't leave Vanitas' golden ones.

"Hey bad boy," A familiar voice called. Everyone's eyes had turned and Axel had stood leaned up against the wall watching the whole scenery. "Why don't you go masturbate in the bathroom like you always do or sit down?"

The entire class cooed at the sarcastic comeback. Vanitas glared at the teacher and shoved Ven's head back angrily stomping over to his desk. Ven knew his brother was saying 'saved by the bell' but Ven though, 'Damn teacher,'

Once everyone had sat down Ven's eyes and mind had wondered off toward the bad boy who sat with his legs perched up on an empty desk and chewing on his gum. _Did he really call me cute?_ Ven thought. _Or was it just another bad boy act?_

Today was going to be interesting, very interesting indeed.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bad Boy's and Blondes**_

_Chapter 5: Overly Protected_

All through class Ven's eyes had wondered off in the direction of Vanitas. He was a bit surprised that neither Vanitas nor Roxas had spotted his occasional glances. He was also a bit satisfied that they hadn't noticed because the more unaware they were the more Ven could observe Vanitas.

In his mind he was thinking of himself as a pervert for staring at Vanitas from top to bottom. But his awaited curiosity had now been rewarded with the satisfaction of seeing Vanitas.

He made a quick look toward Roxas and Naminé and saw that both had been glaring at Vanitas. The sight made him snicker a bit but also made him think; Was Roxas going to be a bit overly protective today?

As his head made a final turn to Vanitas the bell had rung. Everyone began to pack their bags and rush out the door, all but Roxas. Naminé had whispered something to him before turning the corner and giving Vanitas a short glare.

Ven saw that Vanitas was the last to leave but as he headed for the door both he and Roxas walked by each other coldly. As they came side to side Vanitas' frown had changed into and smirked and he forced his and Roxas' shoulders together causing Roxas to stumble back and growl. Vanitas scoffed and turned the corner.

Ven pulled his shoulder bag over his shoulder slowly and stood up watching Vanitas curiously. Roxas looked back to Ven and had an aggressive look on his lips.

"You ready Ven?" He asked in a regular tone.

Ven nodded then saw Axel smiling at Roxas from the side. He tried to see if Roxas was looking back at the teacher but Roxas' head was too stiff to notice.

As the two headed to second hour Ven had noticed that Roxas didn't move his head one bit. He looked a bit disappointed in himself but he also looked angry. Ven had the strange feeling that it was his fault but he didn't know the reason why. He also was a bit too afraid to ask his brother in case it was his fault.

Once the two had entered their next class Ven had gripped his bag's strap tightly and pursed his lip. "Roxas," He began, looking at the back of his brother's head. "I- I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Roxas once gave Ven a small glace. "Alright but hurry up," The twin walked over to his desk without another word.

Ven could help but gulp and walk into the crowded hall. _'He must have seen me looking at Vanitas.' _ He thought rationally and passing the others in the hall and walking into the surprising vacant bathroom.

Ven leaned over the sink and stared into the wet white sink. He didn't know why but his mind was scrambled up so bad he couldn't even think straight or even breathe. Sticky saliva had been building up in his throat and involuntarily he had swallowed it. He panted slight from the lack of oxygen in his lungs but he shut his eyes calming himself down in the process.

'_Calm down Ven….'_ He thought to himself.

Finally he had gained the strength to look up into the mirror in front of him. Like most horror movies he had expected to see himself covered in blood with a murderous smile on his lips but instead saw him looking nervous and in a phase of fear. But what was he afraid of?

"I guess…." He began standing up straight with his eyes still locked on his reflection. "The truth will have to come out sometime." Ven gave a heavy sigh and shut his eyes trying to both calm himself and erase his memory of seeing Axel and Roxas.

"Having problem's blondie?" A coo came.

Ven gasped and snapped around seeing Vanitas leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk placed on his lips. Ven couldn't help but overlook his body position and let his mental jaw drop at the sight.

"W-What are you doing in here?" Ven nervously yelled.

Vanitas gave a dark chuckle then pushed himself off the wall. "It is a public bathroom, right? Or was there I sign that I missed saying, 'Reserved for Roxas'?"

'_Great….he thinks I'm Roxas.' _Ven thought mentally frowning. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble Vanitas but I'm not Roxas." He reassured him.

"Oh?" He stepped forward causing Ven to step back. The raven again chuckled. "Right, you're his brother."

"I'm Ventus," The blonde looked over to the door and saw his chances of passing Vanitas and out the door were very slim.

"Ventus…" Vanitas purred, which to Ven's ears was a hiss. "Heh….you know you look too much like Roxas. We're gonna have to change that."

Ven raised his eye brow with confusion. "What does _that_ mean?"

Vanitas only cocked his head to the side and walked forward. Ven's eyes again wondered toward the door and back at Vanitas' golden eyes. Ven only had one word for Vanitas: a snake. One you had seen his eyes you were caught in his coils. No way of escaping and no way of finding out his true intentions.

"What's wrong?" Vanitas again hissed giving Ven his eye of the snake, causing him to blush deeply. "You seem…tense."

Ven gulped at those words and gripped the counter trying to dig his nails into it. His heart was racing and the bloods in his ears were pumping so loud he couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat. As he watched Vanitas come closer he felt something coiling around his arms and he could almost feel himself be held up.

He wanted to look down and see what it was but he already knew what it was - The snake now had him and he had become the prey. Vanitas uncrossed his arms and set his leg in between his two legs but stopped when Ven's body moved on its own and he shot toward the door.

Once he was there he grabbed the door handle and raced toward his class room not giving anything in his mind a second thought. Ven didn't even look back until he came to his classroom. Luckily- and surprisingly- the tardy bell hadn't rung yet. He looked over to down the aisles of desk and saw Roxas looking out the window blankly.

But Ven didn't want to go near him. His face still felt warm and he knew he was still blushing. Knowing how protectively his brother was becoming he was going to either ask so many questions that he would give out the Axel secret or he would jump to conclusions and do something about Vanitas.

Ven took in a final breath until his face felt normal then walked over to his brother. He clenched his wrist nervously and rubbed it before sitting in front of him. His brother still didn't notice him and now had a sad expression. _'What's wrong with him?' _ Ven thought.

Then the bell had gone off causing Ven to turn directly forward to the class but he kept his eyes on his brother. Roxas didn't look forward and still stared off out the window. He must not have been in the mood for his brother today.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I'm gonna write a special chapter next and I was gonna skip the rest of school. (They're such ditchers') Well again sorry for the short chapter and any mistakes but I hoped you like it **


End file.
